Vocabulary Lesson
by alicia.penn
Summary: Juliet always thought hate sex would be more, well, hateful.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Also I'd like to apologize for the tease moment in the middle. I can't write porn. Also does anyone still care about Kate/Juliet? Whatever. I'm still writing them.

* * *

><p>It isn't Juliet's intention to have sex with Kate when she goes out into the jungle that morning. But she knows that sometimes even when you don't intend things they happen. And when she finds Kate up in a tree straddling a branch and plucking mangos, each stretch of her arm revealing taut stomach as her shirt rides up, she remembers something.<p>

_They're huddled in the shelter of a tree and Juliet's shoulder hurts because Austen popped it out and since it's her fault she is damn well going to fix it._

"_Grab my wrist, push up and twist!"_

_The pain is blinding and it crumples her so that her head is resting on Kate's shoulder. Kate's arms follow an instinct she doubts Kate knew she had and come up to cradle her. Juliet isn't sure how long the pain lasts but as it subsides she becomes aware of her position tucked up against Kate. _

_She can feel Kate's pulse fluttering where her nose brushes the younger woman's neck. After that thing, whatever it was, roared off, the jungle is quiet except for the rain pattering down. The air is heavy as she lifts her head from Kate's shoulder. _

_Their faces are close for a moment, close enough that if Juliet put her tongue out to lick her lips she would almost certainly be able to taste Kate as well. They make eye contact and she sees in Kate's face, which doesn't hide any emotion well, confusion, momentarily untinged with hostility, and colored by something else. Longing maybe, lingering at the edges. _

_Juliet panics a little and breaks the gaze settling back against the tree. Kate does the same conspicuously careful not let their arms brush. It doesn't matter really because as they both drift in and out of fitful sleep they lean in to each other and when the sun finally comes up the next morning Kate's head is resting on Juliet's shoulder. Of course when she realizes this she jerks awake and they go careening off into the jungle with Juliet regretting this plan every wrong-direction step of the way._

So when Kate slides down out of the tree and turns to face her, whole body tense and wary, Juliet lifts a hand to brush a lock of hair out of Kate's face and lets her hand linger a little longer than necessary. Kate has that same look of confusion in her eyes but this time Juliet sees it turn into that infamous Austen impulse and suddenly Kate's mouth is on hers, passionate and fierce.

This what draws her to Kate, Juliet thinks abstractedly, this impulse and passion in such opposition to her own attitudes. Then she focuses on Kate, pressing her back up against the tree. Kate is not to be outdone and slides her hands inside Juliet's shirt teasing at her hipbones and then making their way up to cup her breasts. Juliet presses her leg in between Kate's, which makes her gasp and their mouths part. Kate starts kissing her way down Juliet's neck.

"Well Kate, if I'd know you were this wanton I might have interrogated you a bit more," Juliet teases and then gasps a little when Kate nips lightly at her throat.

"If I'd known that this was how you others treated your prisoners I might have been more-" here she whimpers a little as Juliet sucks her earlobe into her mouth, "cooperative," she sighs.

"I doubt it," Juliet murmurs in her ear. Kate chuckles a little but also shivers at the sensation. Juliet presses her mouth to Kate's again and soon shirts are tugged off, bras unhooked, jeans shoved down.

Breathless minutes later they slump against the tree, Kate nuzzled into the crook of Juliet's neck. When they had both caught their breath Kate pushed her body away from Juliet's and retrieved her bra, shirt and the discarded bag of mango's. Juliet dresses too aware of the silence between them. She scoops up a couple of the fruit that had fallen out of Kate's bag and offers her one. They make their way back to the camp eating quietly.

Juliet thinks that this is odd since she'd always thought hate sex would be more, well, hateful. She hated Kate for being childish and brash and impetuous and a whole variety of other things she couldn't quite remember right now with the memory of Kate's breath cooling her sweaty collarbone taking up so much room in her thoughts. And Kate hated her because she was an Other and she'd lied about the handcuffs and the way Jack was using her. So it was definitely hate sex. It had to be because she knew that neither she nor Kate was capable of coping with anything else whatever that else might be. Which it wasn't.

Just before they reach the camp Kate grabs her wrist. Juliet turns to face the other women, who isn't meeting her eyes.

"Juliet?" Kate starts but can't seem to find the question she wanted to ask. Juliet can't believe it. Kate is not going to initiate a conversation about what had just transpired. There is no way that the Kate Austen Juliet knows, originally from a file admittedly but also from experience now, is going to try and _talk_ about it.

But Kate appears to get up the nerve for her question and still not meeting Juliet's eyes says hesitantly "What does wanton mean?"

Juliet can't help it but she also knows how Kate will react so even as she breaks into laughter she catches Kate's wrist. Kate is flushed at the admittance of ignorance and looks ready to bolt so Juliet tugs her behind a tree and gives her a lengthy vocabulary lesson.


End file.
